Ice Angel
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Serena and Darien, not together? What happens when Serena and Darien are broken up yet are going to work together in an iceskating competition?R&R to find out!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer and note: No suing, personalities in this are mine. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Skating on the ice I felt like someone was watching me. Turning and stopping in the middle of my   
practice routine I saw him. Darien Sheilds, the man who did nothing but mock me. Skating over   
to him I waited for an explanation at why he was staring at me as I skated.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing here? Come to mock me?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I came here to practice, then I just saw you skating so I decided to watch you...Even   
though you are so not going to be the one I choose for my partner. You're good when alone but   
I bet if you had someone to skate with you would become your normal clutzy self, meatball head."   
he said.  
  
"Shut up. And my name is not Meatball head! Its Serena, you know, Ser-en-a!" I spoke my name   
slowly so he would be able to catch it. "And for your information I can skate just as well with   
a partner as I can while alone, not that I want you for a partner in the I wanna be a star   
skating comeptition!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh yea you can skate well with a partner, what if I tested you on that statement? You and me,   
skating together? If you don't fall or kill me as we skate I'll get off your back, if you do,   
you admit defeat and drop out of the competition, cause you know, the judges just said that   
every solo skater also has to do a partner skate as well...Or did you not get the call?" he asked   
the smile on his face evil.  
  
"No I didn't get the call, but thanks for telling me, after I prove to you that I can skate well   
with a partner I will find my partner." I said skating backwards a bit so he could come out onto   
the ice, my pale pink practice suit fanning around me.  
  
Darien came out onto the ice, his black suit clinging to his body. His dark blue eyes locking   
with my own bright blue ones. The black of his hair making the yellow hairs on the back of my   
neck stick on end more then the cold did.  
  
Stopping and putting my back to Darien as he came up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist   
and taking my hands in his. Nodding to Rei, as she was the one who started the music for me,   
I pressed my back to Darien's chest. Feeling his heart beat at the same time as mine made me   
want to melt, he was after all my lover of another life.  
  
Remembering how Darien and I had broken up and we were still friends, sort of, we didn't get   
along that much anymore when we weren't fighting the negaverse. The break up had been an   
angry one. We both had screamed I hate you, and I felt as though I really had, I still did.  
  
As the music started I noticed Rei had chose a slow song, to make it agonizing for me. Feeling   
Darien spin me closer to him I knew what move was to come soon. Skating away from him slowly   
we stared into eachothers eyes. Being drawn to him by his eyes I skated close to him and   
felt as his hand found mine. His other hand reached under me and grabbed my other one.  
  
Darien picked me up over him and skated around for about a nano second. When he spun me upside   
down so I could spin and touch the ground. Doing so I felt Darien's hand not want to leave mine.   
My heart skipped a beat as I felt his hands grab my waist lifting me in the air.  
  
Throwing me up high into the air spinning, Darien caught me about the waist sliding me down his   
body against my own. Slipping his hands up to my own Darien outlined the curves of my body and   
kept me against him as we skated. Skating to the side I felt Darien wrap his arm about my waist   
grabbing my hand opposite his.  
  
Knowing what was to come I moved my legs quicker as he threw me into the air spinning. Landing   
a foot away from Darien I had one leg back and was facing him gliding backwards, one arm stretched   
out to him. He grabbed my hand spinning me into him, doing so I felt my heart flutter as he   
ran his hand over me.  
  
Skating effortlessly as we were together we finished as the song ended. Darien held my body   
close to his as he layed me over his knee as he kneeled down his face an inch from my own.   
Looking into his eyes I felt my breathing the same as his, short and cut off.  
  
Darien stood pulling me up with him. "You'll do for my partner," he said while skating off.  
  
"I'LL WHAT?!!?!" I shouted going after him.  
  
"Your going to be my partner for the competition, your the only one I've auditioned with that   
hasn't caused us to fall..." he said.  
  
"That is because we used to skate in our past life together ALL THE TIME! Darien! You better   
run boy!" I shouted chasing after him.  
  
Hearing my communicator I stopped chasing Darien. Quickly going to it I clicked it on.  
  
"Whats up?" I asked as Ami's face came on the screen.  
  
"Get Rei and Darien, he was already here earlier asking for you, and get to the park, NOW! We   
have a negaverse mon-!" Ami shouted just before the communicator went on the blink.  
  
"Darien! Rei! Lets go!" I shouted transforming into Sailor Moon.  
  
Running out of the ice rink towards the park I was still arguing with Darien. He kept insisting   
that we be partners for the partner division. I kept saying no but then gave in, he was right   
where was I going to find someone that could skate with me and not kill me?  
  
Getting to the park I saw that the others had been drained and this ticked me off so much that   
I moon dusted the negaverse creep instantly. Feeling weak from using so much energy when skating   
and then fighting I fell backwards. Crying outloud as I hit the ground I felt Darien's hand on   
the side of my forehead, wiping away some blood from when I fell.  
  
"Darien..." I moaned as we went back to our skating clothes and he continued to wipe the blood   
off of my head.  
  
"Serena?" he asked me, his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Are the others ok?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be fine. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, it only hurts alot."  
  
Darien smiled and picked me up carrying me back to the rink he slid me into his car and drove me   
to his apartment after getting our bags. Carrying me to the elevator while I held the bags   
Darien took me into his apartment setting me on the couch he went to the bathroom getting a damp   
cloth. Coming out of the bathroom, he put the cloth on my cut and started cleaning it while   
I whined in pain.  
  
"Ow, that hurts Darien!" I said pushing his hand away, "What do you have on there? Peroxide?"  
  
"Well...yea...Its so it will be clean...Now hold still Serena." he said putting the cloth back   
on the cut.  
  
"OW! Ok that really hurts, and I bet you are enjoying this."  
  
"Actually no I'm not...There...all clean...You can go put your street clothes on now."  
  
Standing up I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom putting on my jeans and pink tanktop.   
As I came out of the bathroom I saw that Darien had put on a pair of jeans and a dark green   
top on. Staring at the man I had lost due to a fight made me hurt, but then I remembered how   
he said he hated me.  
  
"I'm going home now Darien...I'll see you tomorrow to practice..." I said pushing my way past   
him to the door.  
  
Feeling his hand on my arm I spun around to look at him. I jerked my arm away from him and   
started to turn again. Again being grabbed around the arm I spun to look at him.  
  
"Darien, I'm going home. Its not like you care." I said jerking away from him. "I'm not your   
princess anymore Darien, remember?"  
  
As I left the aparment I heard Darien say something, but I wasn't able to decipher. Walking   
home I felt like I was being followed. Turning around I saw some guys who had followed me   
home before.  
  
Screaming as they grabbed me and slammed me against a fence. 


	2. Darien's Fight

"Darien, I'm going home. Its not like you care." Serena said jerking away from me. "I'm not   
your princess anymore Darien, remember?"  
  
As Serena left my apartment I muttered, "How could you think that? You'll always be my princess?   
No matter how much you hate me."  
  
Pausing at the door Serena stood and then left quickly. Feeling like I should tell her why I   
wanted her as my partner I followed her out of the building. Seeing that other guys were   
following her I lagged back a bit, until I heard Serena scream.  
  
"SERENA!" I shouted, while running over to her as the guys slammed her against a fence.  
  
"Get away from her!" I shouted as the guys looked over at me.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it if we don't stick boy?" the guy that had Serena pinned   
to the fence with his body slammed against hers said.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you." I said cracking my knuckles as I stepped closer.  
  
"Darien no. Theres no way your going to beat these guys, there are too many." Serena said tears   
streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I'll get these guys." I said as I grabbed the one that had started licking   
Serena's neck.  
  
Slamming my fist into the guys face and then into his gut I drop kicked him to the ground where   
he stood and ran off. The guy on the other side of Serena took off running. The guy that had   
Serena pinned to the fence with his body pulled out a knife and put it to her throat.  
  
"Darien, just leave..." Serena said to me closing her eyes in pain as a bead of blood trailed   
down her throat.  
  
"Listen to the little hoe bag if you want to see her alive." the guy said.  
  
"Serena, I'm not about to let you get hurt again." I said as I kicked the knife out of the guy's   
hand.  
  
The guy started towards me forgetting about Serena as she fell onto her knees holding onto her   
throat. As the guy and I fought I watched as Serena pulled out her ice skate with a blade that   
looked incredibly sharp. Sneaking up on the guy she cut open his back and then hit him in the   
back of the knees with enough force to have him fall onto his knees.  
  
Seeing that Serena's throat was still bleeding I went over to her after the guy ran off. Grabbing   
her around the shoulders as she started to fall I held her close to me. Picking her up and   
grabbing her bag I ran to her house where her mom opened the door after seeing us in the kitchen   
window.  
  
"What happened to her Darien?" she asked as she led me to Serena's room.  
  
"She was attacked. She had fallen earlier while we were skating so I took her to my place   
cleaning up her cut. We got into a fight and then she left getting attacked." I said.  
  
"Ok. You stay right here while I get the first aid kit!" she said running off.  
  
Sammi, Serena's little brother walked past her bedroom and then backstepped seeing me holding   
Serena's hand.  
  
"Hey Darien. What are you doing here? I thought Serena told me you two broke up?" he said.  
  
"We did. We're still friends, but she got attacked a little while ago on her way home from   
a fight we got into..." I said as Serena's mom came back with the first aid kit.  
  
Moving over I saw Serena's hand tighten for mine after I let go. Wanting Serena back I realized   
that she really did hate me, but she still needed me. Leaving twenty minutes later I remembered   
that I was going to be with Serena in the competition, where we would skate like we did in our   
old lives.  
  
As I climbed into my bed I looked over at my dresser which was filled with pictures of Serena   
and me. Staring at her beautiful face that was smiling with me holding her about the waist   
I realized that some of my pictures of her she was wearing a white dress looking like an angel.   
Thinking of Serena and me skating close together I felt my heart shatter. 


	3. The Competition

Waking up after a night of sleep filled with Darien in my dreams, I felt incredibly tired.   
Slipping out from under the covers of the bed I realized I was late for the practice with him.   
Running around the house I put on a white practice suit throwing it on with a pair of baggy denim   
pants and a denim jacket I ran out of the house.  
  
Running as fast as I could with my skates over my shoulder I got to the rink and pulled off the   
pants and jacket. I pulled my skates onto my feet and noticed that Darien wasn't here yet,   
either that or he left. Either way it didn't matter to me, too much.  
  
Going onto the ice I started to warm up feeling awaker than I normally did thanks to the ice.   
Skating with one leg out behind me I didn't see Darien come onto the ice wearing a black   
practice suit on. Darien skated up behind me and grabbed my waist as I straightened up.  
  
I jumped about six feet into the air and spun around to face him I started to fall. Darien   
slammed his arms out and caught me before I slammed into the ice, face first. Feeling grateful   
that he caught me I remembered he was the reason I almost fell.  
  
"Darien!" I said smacking him.  
  
"Ow! What did I do besides catch you?!" he said rubbing his shoulder where I hit him.  
  
"You're the reason I nearly fell!" I shouted.  
  
Darien thought for a moment and then I watched as his face formed an "Oh." Feeling bad that I   
had smacked him I started chewing on my bottom lip. Noticing that Darien's hands were still on   
my waist from when he caught me I spun on my skates into him.  
  
Feeling my heart beat do the same as Darien's, skip a beat, I pulled away from him. I couldn't   
be near him when he hated me, not intimatly, which is how he had been holding me. Realizing   
that if we were to win the competition we would have to skate intimatly I relaxed a bit, I   
would get use to the feeling again, although we wouldn't be showing our true feelings.  
  
Feeling Darien staring at the color of my suit and then staring at my face I felt myself blush   
as he came towards me, his dark blue eyes drilling into mine. Mentally kicking myself for   
blushing I spun so that he would have his body against my back again. After I kicked myself   
again for thinking about how our future was already told to us, and then realizing it wouldn't   
happen, he hated me.  
  
After going over the routine we had done the day before, about 600 times, I felt ready to   
work on my singles routine. Pushing Darien over to the wall I turned the music I had chosen for   
my routine on, and started skating to the song, Oh Starry Night. Feeling Darien's eyes on me   
as I skated I did all tricks and things I had come up with for the song and routine.  
  
Still feeling Darien's eyes on me after the fifth time of practicing I skated over to him pushing   
the stop button on the cd-player I pushed him out onto the ice. Asking what song he was doing   
I started the song and watching as he did his routine to the song, She's Got The Power. Feeling   
myself getting the chills from watching him do one of the most complicated a move a guy could   
do I hit myself in the arm, really hard.  
  
Watching Darien closely as he skated to the song for the fifth time I stopped the cd-player   
going out to him. Chewing on my bottom lip again I stared into his eyes as he panted, trying   
hard to breath. Darien raised his eyebrow as he looked at a drop of blood on the ice from my   
lip. He looked up at me as though I was insane and I felt my heart break, he really did hate me   
except as a friend.  
  
"Darien..." I muttered as he slid his hands about my waist pulling me close.  
  
"Serena...Go away." he said pushing me towards the cd-player.  
  
Whipping around to look at him I saw that his eyes held something that looked like pain. I turned   
to the cd-player again and started the song we were to skate to, My Only Love. Darien's head   
snapped up and I felt his eyes on me as I skated over to him. I was going to make him skate   
with me, it was the only way I felt like nothing had changed between us.  
  
Knowing what I was going to do Darien sighed and let me lead him to the middle of the ice as   
our cue in the song played we skated better than we had in a long time. Loving the closeness   
I got when I was skating with him I started to drift, still doing the moves as though I were   
wide awake. He slid his hands about me, almost exploring, and I lost myself in the moment,   
skating with him as though there was no tomorrow he and I became blurs on the ice.  
  
When I finally fell into him after another hour of skating the way we had been I was exhausted.   
Darien held me close as he lay on his back on the ice, he didn't really move, he was just as   
tired as I was. Resting my head on his chest I remembered that he didn't love me anymore so   
I stood up.  
  
"Serena..." I thought I heard Darien moan for me.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly and felt a single tear roll down my cheek. Moaning quietly for Darien   
I felt hands on my shoulders. Turning around I saw Lita, and Rei. They had come to the rink   
to get me. Then I saw that they were pulling me away from Darien as Ami and Mina kneeled down   
by him.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
  
"We're here to make sure that you and Darien get back together. Serena, we know you love him   
and we know he loves you. It was so obvious when you two skated yesterday." Rei said and Lita   
nodded in agreement.  
  
"He doesn't love me...You know it, I know it, and he knows it!" I said as more tears fell down   
my cheeks.  
  
"Serena, if he doesn't love you why did he save you last night?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know, because its his destiny? I don't know. We were born to marry eachother...And   
it won't happen now because we found out..." I said.  
  
"Knowing has nothing to do with this. Serena, your going to be 18 in the next three monthes,   
your going to have to accept it then, Darien and you are meant to be with eachother, your meant   
to be lovers. Your meant to marry eachother, now shut up and when you two win the competition   
you will know." Rei said.  
  
Shaking my head I unlaced my skates and put on my pants and jacket. Looking up as Darien came   
over I shook my head again and took off quickly. I couldn't look into the face of the man I   
loved that didn't love me anymore.  
~*~  
A week after training for the competition alone and with Darien I felt incredibly hollow without   
him meaning how it felt when we skated. The night before the competition came and I was out with   
the girls and Darien for dinner. I had gotten into over three fights with Darien and only one   
with Rei as we ate the pizza.  
  
Just picking at my slice of pizza I felt all the scouts and Darien staring at me as though I was   
sick. Looking up I saw worry in the girls' eyes and anger in Darien's. Taking a bit of the   
pizza to get the worry out of the girls I felt odd.  
  
"Darien, you want to tell me WHY your staring at me?!" I asked him after I had eaten the pizza.  
  
"Starving yourself right before the competition isn't a good idea Serena! I don't want you to   
pass out on the ice in the middle of your routine." he said.  
  
"Oh really? Since when do you care?! Since tonight?! Or are you just acting?!" I shouted   
as I stood up to leave. "Darien, you told me you hated me when we broke up! And now your here   
acting worried about me!? I don't think so! Sorry girls for ruining the evening, but I can't   
stand to be by the man that hates me!" I shouted leaving.  
  
On my way home I saw Darien zip past me on his motorcycle. Assuming he was just going to his   
house I was surprised to see him on my doorstep as I came around the cornor to my house. Stopping   
I quickly went to my window and climbed up the tree outside it and into my room.  
  
I went to sleep that night feeling very bad about leaving Darien on my doorstep, but knowing he   
was just going to yell at me if I had gone up to him I fell asleep a bit easily.  
~*~  
The next morning I couldn't help but be pumped for the competition, the guys division was first   
so I decided to go and watch. Wearing my single's suit with baggy jeans and a denim jacket and   
with my skates over my shoulder I said bye to my dad and went to the rink where the competition   
was to take place. Finding my mom and Sammi in the stands I went up to them sitting down.  
  
"Serena, I thought you and Darien had a fight last night?" my mom asked.  
  
"I didn't come to see him, I came to await the girls division. And how did you know I had a   
fight with Darien, mom?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, didn't you see the roses on the kitchen table? He brought them over this morning for you   
and told me about the fight over a cup of coffee." she said.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Brought you roses, he said he was really sorry about making you hate him...But he said he still   
loved you no matter what you did..." Sammi spoke up.  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"Said he loved you. Yeesh do you need a hearing aid sis?"  
  
"Shut up runt, Darien's up next." I said pointing to the ice.  
  
As Darien came out onto the ice my mom stood up and waved to him. He looked over and smiled at   
her and Sammi, the look on his face turned to complete shock when he saw me smiling at him. He   
relaxed and started skating better than before for his routine.  
  
When he was done the judges came out onto the ice to say that it was the female's division.   
Running down to the ice I slammed into Darien knocking him back a bit. Smiling at him I kissed   
his cheek and zipped down onto the spot where the rest of the competitors awaited. Pulling off   
my jeans and jacket I finally remembered where I had gotten the jacket, Darien had given it to   
me for my 17th birthday.  
  
Smiling I awaited my turn to go onto the ice.  
~*~  
She kissed me on the cheek! I couldn't get the fact that after slamming into me Serena had   
kissed my cheek! That meant she had to of forgiven me and didn't hate me!  
  
Going up to where Serena had been sitting I sat down next to Sammi and his mom. I ruffled Sammi's   
hair as he pointed to the light pink lipstick mark on my cheek where Serena had kissed me. Feeling   
myself blush as Serena and Sammi's mom looked at the mark.  
  
"So dear, did you two make up?" she asked.  
  
"More like made out." Sammi said getting his hair ruffled again.  
  
"Yes we made up ma'am, but no we didn't make up Sammi. I can't wait to see her skate...she's   
great at skating, I know she'll win." I said.  
  
"Thats funny, she was muttering how she had a feeling she was going to fall flat on her face,   
although that would be hilarious for the meatball brain to do." Sammi said.  
  
"Hey, leave your sister alone Sammi." I said watching as Serena went out onto the ice, she was   
the last to compete for this division.  
  
As Serena took the ice she looked up to where we sat. She waved to her mom, stuck her tongue   
out at her brother, and smiled at me. She took her starting position.  
  
Watching Serena skate in her pink and white suit made me feel like I was watching an angel   
glide across the ice. She didn't mess up once, and she made the whole audience quiet. The   
sound of my heart pounding on my chest as she did a tricky move was probably heard over all   
the music.  
  
Finishing her routine her chest heaving up and down her arms in the air, smiling from ear to   
ear, Serena looked beautiful. I ran down to the changing rooms and changed out of my blue and   
white suit and into my all black suit. Serena took off to the changing rooms putting on her   
white suit with the pink glitter.  
~*~  
Coming out of the changing rooms I went over to Darien kissing him on the cheek again. Staring   
deep into eyes I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me close to him. Looking down longingly   
at his lips I felt them against my own and we were kissing when I heard the scouts.  
  
I pulled away at their shouts of "ALL RIGHT!" Blushing when I saw them right behind Darien I   
buried my face into his chest. Darien's face was buried into my hair and I could feel the heat   
coming off of it due to his blush.  
  
"Looks like we got our prince and princess back together girls!" Lita and Mina said at the same   
time.  
  
"Yea, good thing we did it." Ami said.  
  
"They were going to die soon if they didn't use our help to get them back together!" Rei said.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith!" I said.  
  
"For your information, we did it on our own." Darien finished and the scouts laughed.  
  
"Yea right!" they all said at the same time.  
  
"Shut up." I said.  
  
"Alright, alright...We'll let you two be alone." Lita said pushing the others away and to the   
stands where they sat with my mom and Sammi.  
  
"Thank god. Oh, and thank you for the roses, although I haven't seen them yet..." I said.  
  
"No problem, I do love you though." Darien said.  
  
"I love you too...and we're up." I said going out onto the ice.  
  
Skating like our lives depended on it. Darien and I were the best pair to skate that day, in   
my personal opinion. The way we skated that day was from the heart and soul and it was so   
much better than all the times we had just merely practiced.  
  
Finishing our skating my mouth on Darien's as we kissed I heard everyone cheering us. Pulling   
away from Darien I used my eyes and pointed to the audience, he looked over and smiled.  
  
"Looks like we did it." he said.  
  
"No, what we did is more than just an it. Darien, we just showed our love to the whole audience,   
well, for the most part." I said as he pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Well, the whole thing isn't over with yet," he said.  
  
We stayed out on the ice as all the other skaters came out with the judges. 


	4. Winners!

As the judges came out, the skaters' couldn't help but feel nervous of the annoucement. Holding   
Serena close to me I felt our hearts pounding at the same rate. Waiting for what seemed like   
forever for the judges to make their announcement I remembered the ring box I had in the pocket   
of my bag which was with the other scouts.  
  
"And thank you again for participating in this competition," one of the judges said. "And thank   
you again for coming out to watch them compete!" he said to the audience.  
  
Hearing many people shout get on with it the judges just laughed. "Alright, alright. Your all   
wanting to know who won what." another judge said.  
  
"For the male division we judged on style and feeling. Well one young man showed alot of this   
with his colorful way of skating to a very powerful song written about the female warrior who   
protects our city. Darien Shields wins with his routine to 'She's Got The Power!'" another judge   
said.  
  
Serena smiled at me as I went and got my medal put around my neck. "Second place goes to...and   
third to..." I didn't hear the names, I was too busy hugging Serena.  
  
"Now, for the female division we judged on the same things as the male division. Well one of   
these lovely ladies showed alot of emotion in her routine. She glided across the ice with   
such elegance that she should be named Ice Angel instead of Serena Tsukino! We award her   
first place with her routine to the song, 'Oh Starry Night!'" shouted the first judge.  
  
I couldn't hear who won second and third place as Serena and the other scouts were screaming so   
loud. The scouts had come down from the stands and were standing by the judges' table holding   
our bags. Serena had such a huge smile on her face I couldn't help but hug her tightly.  
  
"And now, for the paired division! We judged on the same things, but we also judged on the   
way the two skaters melded with eachother. Only one couple truly showed such passion with   
eachother that they should get married to eachother! The bad thing is is that they're stealing   
the show from everyone else. The winners for the paired divsion with the song 'My Only Love'   
are Sheilds and Tsukino!" the second judge again.  
  
Hearing nothing but the screaming of the audience in agreement no one but the other skater's   
could hear who won second and third. The judges came over to Serena and I and asked if we   
would grace them with one more skate to a different song. Nodding Serena and I took the ice and   
skated with eachother to the song 'Carry On.'  
  
As we finished skating I went over to where my bag was quickly and went right to Serena kneeling   
infront of her with the ring box in my hand. Opening the box I proposed to Serena there on the   
ice.  
  
"Serena, my Ice Angel. Would you marry me? I want to spend the rest of our lives together,   
starting as soon as your ready to. So will you marry me?" I asked slipping the ring onto her   
finger.  
  
Serena stared at the ring then at me. Laughing as the audience that hadn't left as we had been   
skating shouted "SAY YES!" Serena nodded.  
  
"I will marry you Darien. I will." she said pulling me to my feet and kissing me.  
  
I had gotten my Princess back, and I learned she was more than just my Princess. She was my   
Ice Angel. And we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. 


End file.
